


Could We Pretend that We’re in Love?

by isaaclahey



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: All Human AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, aus inside of aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaaclahey/pseuds/isaaclahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short soulmate au's where the pairings don't matter, but the words on their skin do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

This is an all human, everyone is alive, series of sometimes-connected soulmate au oneshots. Even though there might be some overlap, not all of these will take place in the same universe, what that means is some will be in high school, some college, some in an AU all it’s own, some close to canon, they’re my stories, I do what I want.

 

I’ll be writing these frequently. I hope. No pairing is off limits, even the ones I don’t like. Yeah, I’ll write my notps, because I expect someone would like to read them. I will take requests or suggestions, but know I am human and can’t get to all of them quickly, [here](jordamnparrish.tumblr.com/ask). This was inspired by all the soulmate AU's on tumblr and the short stories and collections that I've read on here. 

 

**The Soulmarks:** When you’re born, the first words your soulmate will speak to you is ‘tattooed’ on your body in their handwriting and yours on them. People with multiple soulmates have multiple ‘tattoos’. If a soulmate is platonic the words are colored from the normal gray to a white or light pink*.

 

 

> *I have the right to change the rules when I see fit to do so. ;) All of these are rated T because I’m awful at writing smut, if you want to feel free to drop me a line and pick up the story from there. Each chapter will introduce the paring in the title, to make navigation easier.

Title of story comes from _Is There Somewhere_ by Halsey.

Enjoy!


	2. Hi | Scott & Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scallison College AU

_Hi._ Allison hated that word. She hated that it was scrawled on her inner wrist for everyone to see. She hated that men at bars would use it to try and pick her up. She hated that her soulmate was so inarticulate. The worst part of the word _hi_ was that in her 21 years of hating it, she knew that she would meet the person and just forgive them, _because soulmate logic._

“Mom,” she said into her phone as she pulled out a large suitcase from the trunk of her car. “I can move myself into college. I’ve done it twice already.”

“Yes,” her mother countered. “But this is a new school, new people, further away from home.”

_Well if your father-in-law wasn’t a psychopath,_ she wanted to tell her, but she avoided another argument. “I’ll be fine. I promise.”

“Allison, just be careful and call me after you’re unpacked.”

“Of course.” She chuckled and pulled the phone away from her face, ended the call, and tucked it into the pocket of her jeans.

 

* * *

 

The room was quaint and housed two of everything, half of it decorated in a dark purple and silver theme. The bed already taken had a petite red head situated on it, face covered by a ‘Thermonuclear Physics’ book.

Allison knocked on the doorframe. The book lowered, “Hi,” the redhead said causing Allison to bite her lip in a familiar anticipation. “You must be Allison.” She put the book down and jumped off the bed. “You don’t mind that I’ve already chosen a side.”

“No,” Allison countered at watched her expression. “You’re Lydia right?”

Lydia nodded. Allison let out an exasperated sigh. “Are you okay?”

“Sorry, my words, or word is ‘hi’.” Allison explained to her new roommate.

“I thought mine were bad,” Lydia chuckled. “Medium, Americano Black.” She deepened her voice to play off the joke. “I’m sorry honey, it’s not me.”

“Shame,” Allison said.

Lydia chuckled again. “I like you.”

“I’m glad, so you’re a transfer too?” Allison tossed her suitcase on the free bed.

“Yeah, crazy ex and I needed a better physics program.” Lydia said.

“Physics? Jeez, I’m just a French major.”

“Parlez-vous français?”

“Oui et toi?” Allison asked.

“Very little,” Lydia said in a smile.

 

* * *

 

Her medieval literature classroom was only partially filled when she arrived. She analyzed the early members of her class. The back rows were still open; the front was mostly filled, but the middle was pretty free. She decided on the only end seat left. She motioned to the seat and the boy on the right just gave her a smile and looked back at his textbook already littered in highlighter marks and post-its. She groaned internally, mostly in jealousy. _Who’s that prepared for the first day?_ She shook it off and reached through her bag. _Well, clearly not me,_ she reached around and just found a notebook. She sighed and tapped the boy on the shoulder.

“Hi,” he said anxiously will a lopsided smile. 

“You wouldn’t happen to have a pen, would you?”  She asked.

His smile grew and he laughed. His reaction caused her to mimic it. He licked his lips and moved them to speak but nothing came out. He handed her his pen. He laughed again and put his hand on his face.

“You have ‘hi’ on you. I’m so sorry.” He apologized. “That’s awful, oh my god. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” she reasoned with him. “Mine isn’t much better.”

“No,” his laugh was addictive and his smile was so genuine. “Scott,” He introduced.

“Allison.”

“Can I see it?” he asked.

She nodded and lifted her sleeve. He brushed his fingers over the two letters that gave her so much grief for most of her life. His gentle touch made her shiver. “This had to be hard, I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing,” she said.

“Sor—” She put her finger to his mouth. His cheeks flushed.

“I showed you mine, your turn.” He nodded and pulled his shirt collar down. _You wouldn’t happen to have a pen, would you?_ was traced just above his collar bone. “No one’s ever said this to you before?”

“No one that mattered,” he flirted. She rolled her eyes. “I’ve been asked for a pen before, just never with those exact words.” He reasoned.

“Weird.” She laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Just. Miss. Allison. So. Much. Scallison is the OTP on this show; I don’t even care about anything else to be honest. When I decided to start this I new that it had to start with these two cuties. Though, Allison wouldn’t have been upset if her soulmate was Lydia either, ;). They would have been platonic soulmates but I’m saving that for another story. 
> 
> Short and sweet. This story will also be connected to the next one. Leave me a comment with a ship you’d like to see appear.


	3. Medium Americano, Black | Lydia & Jordan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marrish College AU

Lydia tapped her highlighter anxiously. Allison looked up at her roommate with an eyebrow raised. Lydia had a crease in her forehead. Scott gave Allison a questioning look. Allison responded in a silent shrug. 

“Scott,” Lydia’s voice was loud enough to earn a ‘shush’ from the rest for the occupants of the second-floor library study lounge. She returned them with a death glare. Those responsible just sank in their chairs. “Please tell me that you’re understanding the biochemistry reading.”

She shook his head. “I’m still a little fuzzy on the details of genetic coding involved with the soulmate marks.”

“It doesn’t make any sense.” She yelled and tossed her highlighter. A chorus of ‘shush’ came from behind her. She snapped her head. “Are any of you double majors in Physics and Biochemistry?” They gave her quizzical looks. “Any of you?” They shook their heads. “Then take your liberal arts bullshit and stuff it.”

She turned back to the table and groaned.

“Ouch, Lydia.” Allison put her hand on her chest and laughed. “You need caffeine.”

“I just need both my soulmark and the science behind them to make sense.” She reasoned. “I mean, I’d take ‘hi’ as infuriating as it is, over someone’s fucking coffee order.” She sighed. “No offense Scott.”

“None taken.” He said.

“The chemical formula for the marks are almost science fiction—” She rambled. “I just need a break.” She reasoned and looked around the library. A smile crept on her lips. She shifted in her seat as a tall dirty blonde walk down the stairs from the third floor. “Or maybe I just need him.” She winked at her best friend.

Scott turned to look at the man in question. “Jordan?” He asked.

“Jordan.” She repeated watching him licking her lips. 

“Yeah, he’s a grad student. He was on the lacrosse team with me last year.”

Lydia gave Scott a devilish smile. “What are his words? I’m sure you’ve see them in the locker room.”

Scott laughed.

“That’s not how it works, Lyd.” Allison chastised her friend playfully.

“Fine. I’m getting coffee and maybe his number. You want something?” She asked them.

They both shook their heads.

 

* * *

 

“Hi Lydia!” Kira said as she approached the small coffee shop in the library.

“How are you?” Lydia asked.

“I’m good, you though look like you could use a vanilla latte?”

“You know me so well,” She handed Kira her student ID. “Stubb’s biochem midterm is going to murder me.”  

“Same.” Kira groaned.

Lydia moved behind the counter. “I mean, how can he expect us to understand the entirety of soulmate mark genetic coding as well as the chemical balances found in the actual marks?”

“You’re a genius and you’re struggling. I’m so afraid now.” Kira said.

Lydia laughed, “The theories are too complex to memorize—”

“Medium Americano, black.” A voice came behind her cutting her off.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” She mumbled and turned around.

Jordan stood there looking down at his phone. Lydia laughed hard grabbing his attention. “I’m sorry?” He said.

“Everything in my life suddenly makes sense.”

Jordan’s jaw dropped.

“It just makes sense that I would be so infuriated with the science behind these stupid things and then you’d walk into my life.”

He rubbed his neck. “I’m sorry?”

“Lydia.” She said.

“Jordan.”

She bit her lips and lost herself in his bright green eyes. “I have to say, I’m not angry anymore.”

He smiled and inched closer to her. She chuckled and pulled his shirt to bring him closer to her. She tiptoed and let her lips hover over his. His hands went to the side of her face.

“Will you just kiss me?” He joked.

“Oh I like you.” She pressed her lips to his roughly.

 “Lydia?” Kira’s voice pulled Lydia’s face away from Jordan’s. “Your latte.”

Lydia smiled and wiped lipstick from the corners of Jordan’s lips. She took her coffee. “It was nice meeting you soulmate.”

Jordan laughed and looked at Kira. “Do you have her number?” Lydia could hear him ask as she sauntered off. 

“I was right.” She declared as she down across from Allison. “All I needed was him.”

“Lydia,” Allison said shocked.

 “It’s fine, he’s my soulmate.”

 Scott let out a low laugh.

 “What?” Lydia asked.

 “Nothing—” He laughed again. “I’m just glad your life makes sense now.” He joked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second soulmate AU I’ve written for them and it's not going to be the last one. I love these two too fucking much. I also love Lydia the double major and Jordan the grad-student. I need more of these two in college. 
> 
> Don’t forget to drop me a line on here or [here](jordamnparrish.tumblr.com/ask)


	4. Bar Talk | Scott & Allison & Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scallisaac angsty/all-adult au.

Allison ran the towel through the wet tendrils of hair watching Scott brush his teeth slowly. He was watching her through his peripherals, the navy blue towel wrapped around her tight against her thighs as she sat on the edge of the tub. The water droplets sticking to her light tanned skin.

“Thanks for letting me steal your shower.” She mumbled darting her vision up at him and then back down at her hands. She was trembling, her hands aimlessly twisting the fabric around. “I mean, it was really nice, after everything that happened and all.” 

“Ally,” he reasoned with her leaning against the sink. “You know I’d do anything for you.” They locked eyes. “Even if it is just bumming off my shower.”

She gave him a soft smile; her eyes went back to her lap.  He studied her carefully she was stiff and unwavering. Her fingers traced the words on her thigh. His words. _Don’t worry about them._

“I have to go.” She said. She slowly stood up and tugged on the towel. Her dark hair fell into her face allowing her eyes to look over the boy standing in front of her.

His Nirvana shirt was too tight. The boxers left absolutely nothing to her imagination, and that crooked smile never left his goofy face. He made it impossible for her to understand the helpless feeling in her gut. He made her anxious. He made her—

“Allison,” he said her name softly. “Please, just don’t leave again.”

She turned her back to him. The words on her back reminded him why she was so distant. _  
_ ‘The curse of a triad,’ his mother told him. A feeling of incompleteness followed them, but Allison had it trifold. He knew she loved him. He knew she didn’t want to leave him. But—

“I can’t stay. I just—”

“Needed a shower,” he finished. “How’s the renovations at Lydia’s going?”

“Slowly.” 

She walked out to ~~their~~ his bedroom. Scott turned his back and gave her privacy to change. “You can talk to me, you know that right?” 

“Scott.” She warned.

“You didn’t just come here for my shower Ally.”

She chuckled. “Can’t get anything past you, McCall.”

He turned and walked toward her slowly. He pulled the clasps of her bra closed, kissed her shoulder and buried his head into the thirds words. She pulled his arms around her waist. “Just stay with me tonight, please.” She fidget out of his grip and turned into him. “Ally,” he wiped the tears away from her face.

“I can’t,” She shook her head. “I just. I need time, Scott.”

“I know. I miss you and you showing up here tonight-”

She sniffled and pulled away. He watched her finish getting dressed. “I wanted to see you,” she admitted. He watched how fast she moved. He sat on the end of the bed and grabbed her hand. “I miss you too.” She said. “I just, I don’t know.”

“We’ll find them.” He said pulling his leg up to reveal the tattoo on his calf as a reminder.

“It’s not just _them_.” She reminded him.

 “Fine.” He said not forcing the conversation.  He gave her a smile. “I love you and when you’re ready. I’m here.” 

“I know.”

 

* * *

 

 

The bar smelled like smoke and stale beer.  The bar stool she found was sticky and everything about the place matched her dejected mood. The bartender gave her a wicked smile. Allison ducked her head to avoid his gaze.

“C’est la vie.” He said as he tapped his knuckles on the bar. “And sometimes it’s not pretty. What can I get you?” Allison moved her hair from her face slowly and just watched the stranger. His blue eyes followed her expression carefully. “Does the girl speak?” he asked with caution.

“You speak French?”

“Learned it because of you.” He lifted his shirt and showed her his hip.

“Oh, this is surreal.”

“I was starting to think you found the other one and ran away without me.” He laughed. “So, why the sad face?” 

“I’m just—” She stopped. “Jack and Coke.” She ordered. “If you want a sad backstory bring me a drink.”

“Done.”

He placed the cup in front of her. He glanced down at it and then at her. “Story-time.”

“My mother died a couple weeks ago.” She started and took a long sip.

“Shit,” he leaned on the bar and leaned toward her. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m coping with it, but it’s been hard—” She paused.

He put his chin on his palm and watched her. “Go on.”

“I don’t even know your name.” She laughed.

“Isaac.”

“Allison.”

“Allison.” He repeated her name as he leaned closer to her. “It’ll be okay.”

“You sound exactly like Scott.” She sat back and sighed.

“Scott?”

“Shit, you don’t know. I just ruined it.” She chastised herself. “Our third.”

“A boy, interesting.” Isaac licked his lips. “Don’t beat yourself up, it’s fine.”

“I’m just a mess.”

He brushed hair away from her face and cupped her cheek. “Honey, you’re hardly a mess. You’re allowed to be upset.”

“You’ll love him.” She said with a sad smile.

“And I’ll love you.” He brought his face closer to hers. “Can I?” he asked. She nodded and he kissed her. He was gentle and slow. 

"Isaac, when you’re done making out with the pretty lady, could you get paying costumers another drink.” A deep voice said from behind him. 

Isaac pulled away, gave her a smile, and then chaste peck. “Sorry Dave, not every day you meet your soulmate.”

“That’s wonderful, can I get a Bud please?”

“Always a treat, Dave.”

 

* * *

 

“Do you want to meet him?” She asked after Isaac announced last call.

“Are you sure you want to go back?” He reasoned. “I know you’re still feeling guilty for leaving him and—”

“I should apologize. I’m not handling things and it’s hurting our relationship.” She smiled at him. “Also, it wouldn’t hurt if you were there.”

“What’s really up with you guys?” he asked.

“My mom, she didn’t like Scott. I don’t know why. I think it has to do with being a triad. She wasn’t a big fan of it and I guess now that she’s gone I’ve been pushing him away.”

Isaac crossed his arms. “You shouldn’t let what you mother felt for Scott or about being one of three, affect you like this. It didn’t kill her. She wouldn’t want you to pull away from your soulmates.”

“I miss her,” Allison confessed.  

Isaac smiled at her and turned to the other bartender behind him. “Would you mind closing?”

“Why?” She asked.

“I got another soulmate to meet tonight. I’ll make it up to you.”

“Go.” She said.

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, now I’m nervous,” Isaac said as they stood outside the door. 

“You were so excited two seconds ago.” She laughed and knocked.

“That was two seconds ago. I’ve changed my mind.”

Allison grabbed his hand and smiled. “He’ll love you.” She reassured.

Scott opened the door disheveled. He rubbed the sleep in his eyes and yawned. “Ally?” She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Scott pulled her close and held her tight. “Allison,” he mumbled her name into her hair.

“I found him.”

“Him?” He asked and then looked at Isaac standing behind her. He gave Scott a small wave. Scott turned back to Allison. “Him.” He nodded with a smile.

“Two in one night, damn.” Isaac said to Scott making him laugh.

“Well, it’s about time.”

Isaac walked toward Scott. “You got that right.” He laughed. “I’m going to kiss you now, that okay?” Scott laughed nervously and nodded as Isaac held his cheek. “Good.” Isaac pulled the shorter man toward him. 

Scott craned his head and leaned into Isaac. Isaac kissed him roughly. Scott responded by pulling on Isaac’s shirt to draw him closer.

“I could get used to this,” Allison quipped when they separated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isaac Lahey asks for consent before kissing his soulmates and you should too. (Unless there is a form of nonverbal consent that has been given). Also, if you were wondering the first words Allison said to Scott were "I can handle myself" of course.
> 
> Anywho, I really enjoyed writing this one. I could almost make it a full fic, but I’m the worst at committing to full-length fics. I’m working on a couple of ships that are planned out, but if you’ve got a suggestion, give it to me here or on [ tumblr ](%E2%80%9Djordamnparrish.tumblr.com/ask%E2%80%9D). ~~I should also think about getting a beta~~


	5. Revenge of the Nerds | Stiles & Cora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stora Comic Con AU because Adelaide Kane had to wear a Wonder Woman costume and Stiles loves superheroes. They’re all around college aged (19-21).

“I have two questions,” Erica said as she helped her best friend Cora into a tight Wonder Woman costume.

“No,” Cora answered preemptively and took a long look at herself in the mirror. “Also, I’m not mad at this. I look good.”

“First,” Erica said ignoring Cora’s sarcasm. “Are you dressed as Wonder Woman because you want to be an awesome platonic soulmate and match me or are you just hoping you’ll meet the one you can have sex with?”

Cora smirked. It’s true her words in grey were _Wonder Woman_ but also what better costume to go to Comic Con in then Diana Prince? “I could have sex with you if we wanted to.” Cora turned to Erica who shrugged.

“Not wrong.” Erica spun around and Cora lifted up the zipper to her costume. Erica had decided to be Black Canary. “Second, why did we decide to wear tight costumes in the middle of summer?”

“Because superheroes are awesome.”

“Fair.” Erica fixed her hair and smiled. “Let’s hope you do find your _other_ soulmate today because we look amazing.”

“I’m saying right?” Cora added. “Wouldn’t be ironic if you found yours instead.” Both girls started to laugh.

“I’m dreaming, Chris Evans is supposed to be there.” Erica said in a smirk.

“Oh my god,” Cora pulled the blonde out of their hotel room. “We’ve got panels to see and stuff we don’t need to buy.”

“Onward Diana!” Erica threw her arms up after pulling the door shut. 

“After you Dinah.” Cora gestured.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’ve spent too much money,” Erica complained as they sat in the line for hall H. “Also this costume could come off right now.”

“Yeah, it could.” A man behind them said.

Erica snapped her head. “I will kill you and bathe in your blood.”

“Freak.”

“Yeah, I’m the problem.” The man moved out of the line, “Ugh, men.” Erica groaned.

“You’re terrifying.” Cora laughed.

“I try.” Erica flipped her hair. “Seriously, I need to change if we’re going to be out here all night. Make friends with Captain America so I can go change.” After Erica said Captain America, the boy turned around. He wasn’t much older than them. “Cap, be a dear and make sure Wondy here doesn’t get in any trouble.”

“Erica, I’ll be fine.” Cora said.

“No, it’s fine. I’m waiting for my friend to return too. If you want I’ll hold your place.” He said and held his hand out to her. “Scott.”

“Cora,” She shook it. “Erica, just take my bags and bring me a jacket. I’m fine in this.”

“Whatever,” Erica said as she took Cora’s purchases before and walked off.

“You’re a regular Captain America.” Cora said in a laugh.

“Thanks, I enjoy your costume too.”

Cora put her hands on her hips. “Diana Prince at your service.”

Scott saluted her. “Steve Rogers, ma’am.” They both laughed. “So, your friend, she’s something.”

Cora laughed. “You have no idea. She’s my platonic so—stuck with her.” She smiled.

“Same!—I mean, the friend I’m with. He’s my platonic too.”

“That’s awesome.” Cora said.

“He’s a lot to handle, he’s fun, but he’s been so crazy today.”

“First Comic-Con?”

“Yeah,” Scott admitted.

“Scott!” a yell came from the other side of the street.

“Speak of the devil.”

A lanky boy in a Spider-Man costume with the mask down ran from the other side of the street. “They raised the prices of a whole pizza from what I saw earlier, can I borrow 5 bucks.”

“They raised the prices in a hour.” Scott said in disbelief pulling his wallet out of a pocket Cora hadn’t noticed earlier.

“To keep up with traffic, it’s a big event.” She clarified.

“What she said,” Spider-Man pointed to her. “Wonder Woman.” He said and gave her a wink. Cora’s stomach twisted. “I like the costume.”

“Thanks a bunch Spider-Man.” She said in a laugh.  His face lit up after the words came out of her mouth.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. It worked?” He jumped up and down a couple times in excitement. 

“It worked.” She said apprehensively. “Cora.” She held her hand out.

“Stiles.” He countered. “You want pizza?”

“Sure,” she pulled out a 20 from her waist compartment. “And a water.”

“Of course soulmate.” He took the money and ran back across the street. Midway he jumped and clicked his heels together.

“I get it, he’s interesting.”

“Yeah, well we’re both stuck with him now.” They laughed again.

 

* * *

 

 

The three of them were seated on the ground with a pizza box being held up by their laps when Erica returned. She threw a blanket over Cora. “It feels so good to be in sweatpants. I see you made friends.”

“I'm Scott, you're Erica, right?” Scott asked. 

“Yes, sir.” She plopped down next to Cora and stole a piece of pizza. “What about you spidey, got a name?”

“Soulmate.” He said giving Cora a creepy smile.

Cora rolled her eyes. “He’s Stiles and yes he’s-my-soulmate.” She said the last part fast enough that the words combined together.

“Are you serious?” Erica’s expression grew somber. Cora nodded. Erica looked up at the sky. “Thank you.” She muttered and then punched Cora’s arm. “I’m fucking marrying Chris Evans.” Cora crumbled over in laughter and the boys just gave Erica and confused look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Cora/Erica friendship is all I want in life and with Stora being my ultimate Teen Wolf OTP this was a thrill to write. I really loved this one. It was just fun. Also, I channeled a bit of myself in Erica, so yeah. That happened. This was really dialogue heavy but I think it worked. Tell me what you think or suggest a ship.


End file.
